There are printed circuit boards, for example, of a ceramic material which can withstand use under severe conditions, such as thermal environments. Connectors mounted on such a printed board must be mounted securely by designing the connector structure considering that the printed board itself could be broken. The connection between the contacts of a connector or terminals and a pattern (electrodes) on the board is effected by putting contacts on solder before being attached to the pattern, heating the solder to solder together the contact or terminals and the pattern. To achieve this connection the connector must be held during soldering.